1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hot water supply system. More particularly, it relates to a hot water supply system that comprises a casing having an opening in the front face and a front panel covering the front face of the casing, in which a console box for making various settings, such as setting of the hot water temperature, is attached to the casing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, such a hot water supply system has its console box fixed to the casing. The front panel has a window for exposing the console box, and once the front panel is attached to the casing, the console box is fitted into the window (see Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 64-53858, for example).
The window of the conventional hot water supply system described above has to be somewhat larger than the contour of the console box, in order that the console box can be fitted into the window even if a misalignment occurs between the front panel and the console box. Thus, there exists a clearance between the console box and the window. When a misalignment occurs between the console box and the front panel, the clearance between the console box and the window is not uniform around the perimeter of the console box, which compromises the appearance of the system.
In order to overcome the disadvantage, according to a conventional known approach, after the console box is fitted into the window of the front panel, a cover having an opening into which the console box is to be fitted is attached onto the front face of the front panel (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-195246, for example).
According to this approach, even if the clearance between the perimeter of the console box and the window is not uniform because of a misalignment between the front panel and the console box, the clearance is hidden by the cover and cannot be seen from the outside, so that the appearance of the system is not degraded. However, since this approach additionally requires the cover, the number of components increases, and the production cost also increases.